


Protect Her

by nickel_1321



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Weiss Schnee, Mentioned Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickel_1321/pseuds/nickel_1321
Summary: Ruby is angry with herself for being so useless to stop Cinder from impaling Weiss at Haven. Ruby turns to Yang to train her like they used to in Patch after Summer died. Weiss and Blake go to find their teammates but didn't expect to find them in the middle of a twisted sense of training.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 107





	Protect Her

Everyone had taken the day to rest up and wrap their heads around what was next for them from last night’s battle at Haven. Weiss rested in her bed in the room she and Ruby shared, Blake finished talking with her parents and the rest of the Fanus about where they should go from here and Yang had spent the day trying to come to terms with the fact that Blake was back. Ruby had left early that morning and no one knew where she had gone.

Ruby had gotten no sleep the night prior because she was plagued with the image of Weiss’s body laying in a pool of her own blood. Ruby felt useless, she knew she was too. She hadn’t been able to do anything to save Weiss and she felt wholly responsible for her partner’s almost death. She couldn’t stop her hands from shaking and it had been almost a whole day after the incident. The sun was setting as she sat in the field full of tall grass so no one would bother her. Ruby didn’t want to go back to the house because she wasn’t sure she could face Weiss again, not until she was strong enough that she wouldn’t be useless the next time. She knew what she had to do, she needed to train but the way she used to with Yang back in Patch. No one knew about this type of training except for Yang and herself for good reason too. 

Ruby hopped up and began to make her way back to the house looking to catch Yang alone, hoping to not have anyone else see her because she wanted to keep this type of training a secret. When she arrived at the house it was already dark although most everyone seemed to still be awake. Ruby waited by the balcony door and was able to grab Yang’s attention from inside without alerting anyone else.

“Sis? Where have you been?! You’ve been gone all day!” Ruby however didn’t give her an answer and was solely focused on something else. Yang could see that same look in her eye that she had when Summer died.

“I need you to train me… like we used to.” Ruby looked at her with cold and tired eyes. Yang knew exactly what she was talking about and she sighed. She hated using this training with Ruby, while it may be effective with her it was damaging to Ruby’s mental state. 

“Sis, you know how I feel about that training. I’m not saying no, but I want you to tell me what’s going on.” Ruby sighed knowing this was inevitable so as they walked over to a clearing far enough away from the house where they thought no one would bother them, Ruby explained all that had led her to this decision. 

“Alright, I want hand to hand combat.” Yang was surprised by this because Ruby had always hated hand to hand combat especially if she had to fight Yang. Yang now understood why Ruby wanted this kind of training but she still hated doing it every time.

“Put your arms up and let's adjust your stance first.” Ruby did as she was told and Yang put her into a correct stance that would allow her to move quickly and switch from offense to defense most effectively. Ruby took a deep breath before looking Yang in the eyes.

“Let’s start.” Yang took a deep breath of her own knowing this type of training took a lot out of her. Yang scoffs before putting on a disgusted face.

“ _ Tch, _ You think you’re a leader? That’s bullshit and you know it, all three of your own fucking teammates have almost gotten killed under your command.” Ruby charges at Yang full of anger not for Yang saying these things but for herself. 

“Aw you wish that would have hit me. You’re too slow, try a jab next time instead of a haymaker. Now where was I? Oh right! You’re shitty leadership.” Ruby spun on her heel and almost connected with Yang’s side but Yang turned and punched her in the face.

“Did you really expect me to just stand still and take it? Useless, that's all that you are and all that you’ll ever be. Just look at where it’s gotten you, I’ve lost an arm, Blake got stabbed and Weiss almost fucking died. What have you had done to you? Nothing. Not a damn thing! You’re hiding behind your team.” As Yang yells at the girl, Ruby tries adjusting her tactics and is able to land a hit or two on Yang, but Yang is landing more on her and Ruby’s aura is already almost a fourth of the way depleted. 

“I am useless! You think I don’t know that!” Ruby used her anger as motivation to try and predict Yang’s moves more than she had been earlier and it was proving somewhat successful. 

This series of back and forth went on for hours until two members noticed their missing teammates. Weiss had begun to move around again that afternoon since at this point she was mostly just sore from her near death injury. Blake and Weiss had been talking about everything Blake needed to be caught up on when they checked the time, it was 1 am. Blake looked back at Weiss worried having not seen Ruby at all that day and Yang had been gone for a number of hours too at this point.

“Weiss, have you seen Ruby or Yang?” Blake flattened her ears against her head not wanting to think of the worst case scenario but Ruby had been missing all day. Weiss had been having similar concerns but had yet to voice them.

“No I was going to ask you the same. Has anyone even seen Ruby today?” Weiss’s panic was now setting in as she was having all the worst scenarios playing out in her head. 

Blake shook her head, “No, not to my knowledge. Yang’s been missing for hours too. Do you think she went to go look for Ruby?” 

“I would assume so. Do you have any idea of where Ruby might have gone?” Blake took a moment to try and think of where the girl could have spent an entire day at, but she couldn’t come up with anything.

Blake shook her head once more, “No, I honestly thought she would have been back well before now.” Weiss brought her hand to her chin as she thought about where her partner and her teammate might have gone, then a thought popped into her head.  _ If I can figure out why she’s been gone maybe I can figure out where she went.  _

Weiss looked up at Blake, “Blake, why do you think Ruby’s been missing?” Blake honestly wasn’t sure. She had thought maybe the girl had been training but it was way too late for her to have not come back yet, even Ruby ran out of energy eventually. Stocking up on supplies wouldn’t have taken this long either. 

“I’m sorry Weiss, I’m drawing a blank though. Everything I can think of that she may have been doing is coming up short.” Weiss began to think again since she knew of the two of them she knew her partner better. Weiss thought back to the night prior and she felt so stupid for not seeing it earlier. Ruby felt responsible for how badly last night had gone.

“Damn that dolt, she feels responsible for last night.” Blake also felt stupid for not seeing it earlier, Ruby did always believe it was the leaders burden to bear failures. 

“That still doesn’t give us any idea as to where she is.” Weiss stood up as Blake answered her.

“No but we should start looking for them, I’m sure Yang has probably already found her and by this point.” Blake nodded in agreement as she stood up. They both grabbed their weapons just in case something came up and headed out of the balcony door. They didn’t get very far before they heard the sounds of combat and two people yelling at each other, two voices they both knew very well. They began running in the direction of the voices knowing something was wrong with what both of the other two were yelling.

“For fuck’s sake Ruby, you keep trying but you’re never going to get anywhere and you know it!” Yang yelled, her eyes blood red.

“I know that damn it! Don't you think I realize what a lost cause it is?!” Blake and Weiss were in a full sprint at this point. They couldn’t believe what they were hearing come out of their partner’s mouths. 

“You’re still just as useless as when mom died! You’d think after all these years you would have gotten better but you’re still the piece of shit that needs her big sister to do everything for her!” Yang’s fist connected with her target and sent Ruby flying across the clearing. 

“Mom knew how awful I was and that's why she went and died isn’t it?!” Ruby charged at Yang once more, the girl’s aura had long since been shattered and she was a bloody mess with her face covered in blood. Ruby dodged Yang’s counter attack and hit Yang in the nose causing it to bleed. Yang internally smiled knowing she was finally getting somewhere with Ruby. Yang however took this opportunity to use her foot to break a few of the girl’s ribs and send her flying once more with a swift kick. 

Blake and Weiss cut through the clearing just in time to see the kick and both opened their eyes in surprise. Here were their other two teammates, a bloody mess and fighting not to mention some of the shit they were saying to each other. They stood stunned, neither of them being able to move. 

“You’re responsible for Weiss’s condition, you know. Had she died, we all would have blamed you and rightfully so.” Ruby got back to her feet and charged once more at her sister.

“YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW THAT?! OF COURSE I’M TO BLAME SHE COULD HAVE FUCKING DIED AND ITS ALL MY FAULT!” Ruby dodged two of Yang’s attacks before landing a blow to Yang’s ribs causing a crack but Yang brought her elbow down on the girl’s head causing her to fall into the dirt and her vision became blurry. 

Watching and hearing what just happened snapped the two out of their stupor and they charged the duo before Yang could land another blow. Weiss had Myrtenaster at Yang’s throat while Blake was trying to help Ruby up. Weiss had uncontrolled anger in her eyes while a few tears began to spill over. Blake was able to get Ruby on her back and help her into a sitting position. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?! How could you say and do those things to your own sister?!” Weiss screamed at Yang. Yang took a step back and Weiss was going to take a step forward when there was a rush of rose petals and Ruby stood between Yang and the end of Myrtenaster.

“Stop.” Weiss froze not having expected that at all. She quickly lowered her weapon not ever wanting to hold it up to Ruby. Blake was just as shocked at the girl having suddenly vanished from her grasp and to be standing in between Yang and Weiss.

Weiss widened her eyes, “Why? Ruby you can’t let her say-” but she was cut off by Ruby. 

Ruby looking through the blood running down her face, “I told her too. Don’t get mad at her, it's not her fault.” Weiss and Blake were in shock to say the least. How could Ruby ask someone to do something like that and how could Yang take her up on that offer. Before Weiss could ask any of this Ruby continued.

“This is how we trained back in Patch after my mother died and a number of times since then. It helps me get better so I asked her to help me train.” Weiss couldn’t believe what she was hearing. _She had done this before?!_ _What is that idiot thinking?!_

“Ruby… you can’t do this to yourself, maybe it does help bu-” 

“Please just leave, both of you. We’re not done training.” Ruby pushed past Weiss bumping shoulders with her in the process. Weiss looked at her with surprise and almost a little anger that Ruby couldn’t see what she was doing to herself. Blake stood up and grabbed Ruby’s hand causing the girl to pause momentarily before pulling her hand free leaving, turning around and getting back into her fighting stance. Yang stepped up and got into her fighting stance too.

“You can’t be serious.” Weiss tried in protest but neither of them moved. Weiss felt helpless, she didn’t know how to stop this insane and toxic version of training she was witnessing. Weiss closed her eyes in anger and sorrow before coming up with something to say to the pair.

“Ruby, what happened to me wasn’t your fault! You can’t blame yourself for it! And even if I had died, it wouldn’t have been your fault!” Weiss thought maybe she could get through to Ruby but it was to no avail.

“You’re wrong,” Ruby stated coldly as she dodged a fist from her sister and went for a kick. Her foot was caught by Yang who spun and threw her in the opposite direction. Ruby rolled and tumbled before climbing back to her feet. She wiped the blood from her mouth before charging again.

“Are you so arrogant and self centered that you think you were the cause for Summer’s death?” Yang asked her sister but her voice was calmer than it had been in hours. Blake and Weiss both glare daggers at the blonde, still in disbelief that Yang would let these things come out of her mouth.

“Yes, I mean no! I mean… Ugh damn you.” Ruby was managing to become even more frustrated that she had already been.

“Do you truly think you could have saved mom if you had been stronger? Will you always be weak and think that or are you going to face the facts.” Blake and Weiss share a confused look, while Yang is still being less than ideal to her sister this comment was different. It was almost positive in a sense. 

“I was a child, there was only so much I could do… what truth?” Ruby was confused but deep inside she understood she just didn’t want to admit it.

“You know exactly what I mean.” Yang took a few jabs at Ruby which for the first time all night she was able to avoid all them. Yang smiled as she spoke again.

“Are you responsible for Weiss’s condition? Will you be useless the next time too?” 

“Of course I am, however…” Ruby was able to land a decisive blow to the blonde’s stomach causing her to fall but Yang landed the same decisive blow and they fell together. “... I won’t allow it to happen next time, I’ll be there.”

“I know you will.” Yang and Ruby chuckled to each other as they hugged on the ground. Weiss and Blake stood shocked, not entirely sure what had just happened. They realize it was something positive but in a very twisted sense. After the two separated Blake grabbed her partner while Weiss grabbed hers and they went inside to get them cleaned and bandaged up. 

Ruby and Weiss entered their shared room where a bathroom was attached. Ruby was a bloody mess and while she said she was perfectly capable of cleaning herself up Weiss insisted that she would do it.

“I’m going to grab some bandages and a wet cloth alright?” Ruby nodded in response as the girl disappeared into the bathroom. Ruby had known about the strange feeling she got when she was around Weiss for a few months at this point. She knew she loved her but never dared think of telling Weiss. 

Weiss reentered the room and began to dab at the blood covering Ruby. Ruby sucked in her breath in a hiss as the warm cloth went over an open wound.

“Sorry, I know this stings.” Weiss began wiping up the rest of the blood.

“It’s okay.” Weiss let a small smile grace her lips as she finished wiping up the blood from various other injuries as well. It was quiet for a few moments before either spoke up again.

“I appreciate it, Weiss.” Weiss couldn’t stop the small tinge of pink from making its way onto her face. She thought it was a good time to reach for the bandages. Weiss didn’t respond but kept working until she had bandaged the girl’s head and other parts of the girl's arms. 

“I’ll be right back, don’t move.” Ruby widened her eyes a little in surprise having been caught off guard at the command.

“Uh, alright.” Weiss left to go clean the cloth and put the remaining bandages back. Ruby bent down to take her boot off but sucked in her breath once more as she felt the pain from her ribs all too well. Weiss rushed back out of the bathroom to find her partner grimacing and holding her abdomen. 

“You idiot, didn't I tell you not to move?” Weiss put her hands on her hips as she stood in front of Ruby.

“Ah, yea, sorry.” Ruby went to look up at Weiss but found the girl already taking Ruby’s boots off. Once done, Weiss sat beside the girl on the bed. Neither of them spoke as the minutes passed, each of them gathering their own thoughts. 

“So, uh, I guess I’ll just get some sle-”

“Ruby.” Ruby winces at the sound of Weiss saying her name so calmly.

“Yea?” Ruby refuses to look at Weiss who has turned to face her partner at this point.

“We’re going to talk about this.” Ruby sighed as she positioned herself to be directly in front of Weiss. Ruby knew this was coming but still hoped Weiss would just drop it.

“Alright. I’ll answer anything you want to know.” Ruby answered, still refusing to look at Weiss and opted to look at her legs instead as she sat cross-legged on the bed. Weiss had always loved the fact that Ruby was never one to keep secrets with her and that she always trusted Weiss with any kind of information no matter how big or small. She smiled as she knew it was one of the many reasons why she’d fallen for the girl. 

“Well I suppose first thing’s first. Where were you all day?” Weiss did hate how the other girl refused to look at her this time. Ruby usually had no issues when it came to eye contact with Weiss. 

“I stayed in a grassy field so I could be alone and have time to think.” Ruby was honest with Weiss, if there was one thing she never wanted to be with Weiss it was dishonest. Weiss wasn’t completely shocked with the answer, by this point having expected something along those lines. 

Weiss took a moment to think what the best way to ask this was before she just came right out and asked, “Why would you ever use that kind of training Ruby?” Weiss tried to hide the hurt in her voice but it seeped through some of the cracks in her voice. Ruby still refused to look at Weiss not wanting to see the hurt on the other girl’s face. Ruby opened her mouth to speak but closed it not sure how to answer that question. They were both quiet for a few more moments before Ruby finally spoke up.

“It helped me get stronger when my mother died so I thought it would be the same now, and I was right.” Ruby was right, it did help her physically when it came to how much stronger she was but her mental state was so much weaker now than what it was before she started. Weiss hated Ruby’s answer because Ruby truly couldn’t see what it was doing to her mental health and that it hurt those around her to see her do something like this.

Weiss sighed before answering the other girl, “Ruby, you may be a better fighter physically now, but you didn’t get stronger from that training.” Ruby kept fiddling with her thumbs the entire time knowing deep down she had this gross feeling that was contorting within her because she knew Weiss was right. Ruby didn’t say anything and just kept fidgeting, so Weiss continued. 

“Ruby, that kind of training is hurting you, can’t you see that?” Weiss’s voice took on almost a pleading tone as she hoped to get through to her partner. 

Ruby finally spoke up in response to Weiss but her voice was low and almost a little cold, “If it lets me protect my team I’ll bear that burden.” Ruby had stopped fidgeting with her thumbs at this point and had finally accepted the fact that they were going to have this conversation but she still refused to look at Weiss. 

“Ruby… It’s not your job to protect your team. That's not what a team is, especially when it comes to partners. Partners have each other’s backs, not one person protecting the other. That doesn’t work out and will only end in failure.” Weiss is blunt with her words as she could see that it was the only way to get through to her partner. Ruby had frozen as she was taking in Weiss’s words.  _ Am I wrong? Am I going about this the wrong way? Is it truly so wrong to want to protect them?  _

“Is wanting to protect my team really such a bad thing?” Weiss knows that Ruby means well but it’s the way she’s thinking about it that is the issue. Weiss sighs before carefully taking Ruby’s hands in hers, hoping she wasn’t coming off as too forward.

“...Ruby, wanting to protect us isn’t a bad thing but when things happen to us you have to understand that there are going to be things that you can’t control and we are working together. One of us shouldn’t be doing all the work, that's not how a team works. I know you want to feel as if what has happened to us is your fault but it's not. Not one of us has ever held our injuries against you because they weren’t your fault, these things happen when you’re a Huntress. I understand you feel like you should shoulder the burden alone, but… I’m your partner and I want to help you shoulder these things. Please, you don’t have to do this alone…” Weiss trails off and Ruby looks up at Weiss for the first time all night. Weiss was glad for it, she hated not being able to look Ruby in the eyes when they talked. 

“Weiss… I…” Ruby had tears falling but she didn’t even realize it. She went to take a deep breath and her breath hitched. She swallowed before continuing. “Weiss I… I don’t ever want to feel like I did last night when I came to and you were in a pool of your own blood…” Ruby looked away again more to hide her tears this time. Weiss was surprised by the answer to say the least but smiled a bit before using her thumb to push away Ruby’s tears and pulled her into a hug. Ruby gasped a bit, shocked at the contact but hugged Weiss back as if her life depended on it.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m right here now though, I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” Ruby nodded furiously into Weiss’s shoulder causing Weiss to smile once more knowing she had finally gotten through to her.

“Ruby I want you to promise me something.” Ruby pulled back to look at Weiss, caught off guard by the comment. “Promise me you’ll never use that kind of training ever again.” Weiss looked right at Ruby with determined eyes hoping that Ruby had finally seen the harm of the training. Ruby was hesitant at first because it had always been the ace up her sleeve when all else failed. But if it hurt Weiss this much when she used it then she wouldn’t use it anymore. 

Ruby slowly nodded before answering, “Okay, I promise. I won’t use that training ever again.” Ruby widened her eyes in shock as Weiss enveloped her into a bone crushing hug once more. 

“Thank you…” Weiss answered with relief. Ruby put her arms around Weiss returning the hug with equal force. 

“Of course…” Ruby was about to speak up again but was glad when Weiss did first.

“Ruby I… I need to tell you something.” Ruby was surprised by the sudden change of tone by her partner. Usually Weiss would just say whatever she wanted to but this time it was almost as if she was asking for permission. Ruby pulled back and looked at Weiss who was as red as Ruby’s cape. 

“What is it? Are you alright?” Ruby was concerned as Weiss wasn’t acting like she was mere moments before.

“Ruby… watching you do that to yourself really made me angry. Before you get the wrong idea, it was because you couldn’t see what it was doing to you. While you may have not meant to, it really hurt me to watch you tonight. It also really hurt when you brushed me off and went back to training after I tried pleading with you. I’d never seen you like that before and I don’t want to see you like that again. Even though you couldn’t see it I could see how bad you were hurting and I wanted nothing more than to help you. I… I care about you Ruby a lot not just because we’re partners but…” Ruby’s eyes began to widen ever so slightly as she didn’t want to assume anything from what Weiss just said but before she could ask, Weiss continued.

“Ruby I love you, and it tore me apart to see you that way, please don’t do that to yourself. I know you probably don’t feel the same but-”

“Weiss.” Weiss winces at the sound of Ruby’s voice so calm. Weiss looks at her and Ruby’s bearing a genuine and comforting smile that made Weiss’s heart do a back-flip. “Weiss, I feel the same way, I love you too and I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything, I had no idea that I hurt you that much.” Ruby took Weiss’s hands in her own and she looked back up at Weiss. “I’m so sorry Weiss, I promise I’ll never train like that again, and I swear that I’ll never hurt you again.” Ruby looked into Weiss’s eyes almost pleadingly as if looking for Weiss to forgive her. Weiss’s heart was beating out of her chest as Ruby looked at her and as she took in the fact that Ruby loved her too. 

“I… Good.” Weiss had the biggest smile on her face as she brought Ruby in for another hug out of pure joy from her feelings being reciprocated. Ruby was the first to pull back much to the dismay of Weiss but that feeling only lasted a moment as Ruby was quick to capture Weiss’s lips. At first Weiss’s eyes widened in shock but she quickly closed then and became lost in the kiss. It didn’t last very long but it was enough for Weiss to be intoxicated by the feeling. They both sat there for a moment, neither knowing quite what to do now when Ruby spoke up.

“Weiss?” Ruby asked carefully.

“Yes?” Weiss asked, hoping that Ruby didn’t suddenly not feel the same.

“Thank you for everything, you really are the best partner, you know.” Ruby smiled as she looked at Weiss, her cheeks red with her slight blush. Weiss' previous worries had been shattered right then and there and she didn’t think she could fall in love with Ruby anymore in that moment than what she already was. While Weiss wanted more than anything to continue from a few moments ago, she wasn’t oblivious to the fact that Ruby was still injured and needed some rest. 

“You should get some rest.” Weiss stood and kissed Ruby’s forehead before turning to make her way over to her bed but her hand was caught by one of Ruby’s. “Ruby?”

“You know…” Ruby trailed off with her cheeks heating up with each passing moment.. “...These beds are really made for two.” Ruby looked at the floor as she answered, not daring to see Weiss’s reaction. Weiss went from her usual pale to as red as Ruby’s rose petals at what Ruby said. After composing herself she smiled and turned back to Ruby and her bed.

Weiss rolled her eyes as she answered “Move over,” as if this was silly, but she knew she wanted the exact same thing too. Ruby looked up and let a smile fall across her face as she went to move over but grimaced and immediately grabbed her abdomen. She went to move again but found arms picking her up to move her over. She looked at Weiss with surprise but Weiss wouldn’t meet her eyes but Ruby could see the blush clear as day on the girl’s features. After moving Ruby and Ruby getting settled, Weiss got into the bed as well and was a little stiff at first. She turned on her side away from Ruby to get some sleep but opened her eyes when she felt Ruby wrap her arms around her torso. Mind you it wasn’t unwanted, it just surprised her. Ruby was in pain as she was putting pressure on her ribs but if it meant she could be this close to Weiss, she’d endure the pain. 

“Weiss?” Ruby asked again cautiously. 

“Yea?” Weiss answered sleepily.

“I love you.” Ruby answered as she snuggled into the crook of Weiss’s neck. Weiss let a wide smile fall upon her face as she knew Ruby couldn’t see.

“I love you too. Now get some sleep you dolt.” That was the most peaceful night sleep either of them had in a long time. 


End file.
